Story of Evil
by foureye Scarlet-knight
Summary: There was an old story, a story of evil, where a cruel prince ruled a kingdom and right beside him a servant/maid stood loyalty. A never ending chain of hate, love, friendship, family and loyalty. Fem!Natsu. Parody of the story of evil from vocaloid


Story of Evil

Part 1

Prince of Evil

Sitting on a throne a young prince sat. His raging blond hair stood out from the white suite and leather pants he was wearing.

Right beside him a girl with rose pink hair, wearing a maid's gown, stood.

Smiling, the prince closed his eyes before laughing **"Ahahaha, well then, shall we begin?"**

* * *

Sting Eucliff, prince of Sabertooth country, can't help but huff in annoyance as the last of his attendant finally left. As the prince of Sabertooth country, he knew there were a lot of duties and business that has to be done, and with all the stress and complaint he got, the blonde could almost collapse of exhaustion.

He, tiredly, sat on his throne and rested his face on his right hand as he sighed. Turning his head, he gazed out the large window of the throne room, only for his eyes to land on the rose garden his family has kept for years.

Humming to himself, his ears perked up when he suddenly heard the door to the throne room open. He turned to see his well favoured rose-pink haired servant enter.

A girl with extraordinary rose-pink hair walked in front of the prince, before bowing in respect "My lord, I have brought some news regarding your kingdom's insurance..." she said while watching the prince stand up from his throne.

"I see..." the young prince said as he walked towards a table, where a huge vase, filled with yellow roses, was placed.

The maid nodded and spoke "It seems your money is running low, my lord. And if this goes on there won't be anything for you to use any more. What do you suggest should we do then?"

Looking at one particular rose, Sting grabbed the yellow flower before crushing it with his bare hands "Tell the tax collectors to double the tax they are collecting. If money ever became insufficient we will just have to squeeze some from those insolent riff-raffs. Those who dare protest shall immediately be thrown in jail" he threw the crushed rose away not minding if the yellow petals scattered across the floor.

The maid nodded and bowed before leaving to fulfil the prince's orders.

* * *

The next day numbers of people were thrown into jail and many others came to the prince to either beg or let their friends go. Although of all peasants who came, one particular person stood out.

A girl with incredible scarlet hair, by the name of erza scarlet, came to the prince begging for him to release her friend "Please my lord, give us more time! We will pay surely pay the taxes by the next month!" she pleaded.

Sting took no heed and ignored her. He rested his face on his hand and said in a bored tone "As I have commanded, those who shall not pay shall immediately be thrown in prison..."

"Please my lord this is not a way you can lead your people..." Sting's eyes snapped opened and turned to glare at the scarlet head "Are you saying that I am not rightful to the throne...?" he asked in a deadly voice.

Figuring what she said Erza tried to protest "That is not what I-"

"Quiet!" Sting glared down at the girl and gritted his teeth "So you're saying that I am a thief, is that it...?" he bit his lips trying to stop himself from losing his composure "You dare insult the prince of Sabertooth!" he yelled.

Walking towards the red head, he knelt down until they were eye level; she looked up at him with pleading eye. The prince looked at her for a moment, with a cruel look, until something unusual happened.

The prince face suddenly relaxed before smiling. With a gentle look he spoke to the red head with a gentle voice "Tell me your friend's name?"

Erza shocked by the prince's change of attitude replied "J-jellal Fernandez, sire"

Smiling, Sting nodded "I see..." he stood up and looked down at the red head "If that is so then I shall release him..." he walked back towards his throne and sat down.

Erza smiled in relief.

"I herby proclaim that tomorrow at noon that Jellal Fernandez shall be be-headed at the central!" The smile on Sting's face disappeared and was replaced with a very cruel look.

Erza's eyes widened, she could feel the tears building up in her eyes, her hands shook, her mind trying to register what the prince had just said.

Smirking at the stunned girl, Sting gestured for his knights to throw her out "Throw her out, she's only wasting my time..."

Erza began to struggle when she felt the knights grab her arms, she cried, begging the prince to spare her friends life. Sting took no heed to her pleading and just looked at her with a cruel smile.

Anger build up inside the scarlet girl, she gritted her teeth, fresh tears falling down from her pale face and glared at the prince of evil "You will pay for this, prince! I will never forgive you!" she screamed as she stretched out her arm to him, as if saying she will one day bring him down the throne.

As the doors to the throne room closed Sting's smile faltered and was replaced by a frown "Pathetic..."

* * *

The next day, every town's people came to the town square by the orders of the prince. They watched as the guards dragged a blue haired man, known as Jellal Fernandez, towards the guillotine.

Above the crowd the young prince stood on a balcony, overseeing the execution, with a cruel look. Beside him was his servant who stayed silent the whole time.

As the guards placed Jellal's head in the guillotine, the prince suddenly spotted the red head from yesterday among the crowd and as expected she was crying from where she was standing.

Finally as the church bell rung, signalling that it was already 3. Sting raised his hand, smirking, before bringing them down.

Before the blade could even kill him, Jellal looked at the crowd with no fear before yelling "FOR FREEDOM!"

**SHAT!**

"Nooooooooo!" Erza wailed collapsing on her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

Sting took no heed; he looked down at the crowd before muttering "No one shall defy me again..."

* * *

The following day as the newspaper was delivered to the castle; a girl wearing a maid's gown picked up the newspaper from the front door and read it.

"Death of Jellal Fernandez awakens Sabertooth country..." she read a few sentences from the article before looking at another headline "Erza Scarlet gone missing..." she muttered before bringing the newspaper down, she turned her head to see some of the town's people already cleaning up the guillotine, she turned her head again and gazed at a particular window where the prince's room was located.

"No one shall defy the prince..." was all she said before walking inside and slamming the castle doors behind her.

* * *

Sting impatiently tapped his foot on the carriage floor, obviously getting impatient and at the same time getting annoyed, he groaned before yelling at the carriage driver "Are we there yet!?"

"My apologies, your highness. We'll be there in a short while..." the Carriage driver responded.

Sting groaned before slouching back, a giggle was heard at one corner of the carriage "Please do try to be patient, my lord..."

Sting only huffed at the pink haired maid, he brought with him, and crossed his arms "Not my fault that I'm in a hurry, Natsu..." he muttered only for his servant, addressed as Natsu, to giggle again "Mind to enlighten me to why are you so excited in coming to the Celestial country?"

A small blush suddenly tinted the young prince's cheeks, which slightly surprised the servant. Sting scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed to what he was about to say "I heard the princess of Celestial country decided to take a walk outside their castle grounds..." he muttered.

The servant's eyes widened a fraction "You mean Heartphilia-Hime?"

He nodded while the servant gaped "I thought Lucy-Hime was not allowed to leave the castle ground?"

"That's what I thought, but as long as I could see her, I don't really care..." Sting said with an unbelievable smile on his face.

Natsu knew that smile very well; she saw it most of the time whenever he talked about the princess of the Celestial kingdom.

"My lord, Are you in love with Lucy-Hime?" She asked rather bluntly.

Sting choked a bit before blushing "Uh..." he looked away.

The carriage suddenly came to a stop which relieved the young prince "Well, looks like we're already here..." he said in a rather fast tone, he suddenly grabbed Natsu's hand and tossed her outside the carriage.

"Hey!" Natsu landed on the stone floor with a thud, she rubbed her rear end before turning to glare at the prince. Sting only smiled nervously before waving at her "Say I got some things I need you to buy, look around if you can find it here ok, see ya!" he said before shutting the door and leaving.

Natsu stood up, while muttering about impolite boys, and dusted some dirt from her skirt; she dug into her pocket before turning to leave.

* * *

Back in the carriage Sting sighed in relief once he saw Natsu was out of sight, as much as he enjoyed her company, he just wanted to see Lucy alone by himself.

He heard the carriage driver saying they have arrived near the market place; he got off the 4 wheel transportation before ordering the carriage driver to wait at another place.

Nodding, the driver left without any complaint.

Sting walked around for a bit until he slightly spotted someone on the next corner "Lucy...?" he walked a bit to where she was, he smiled when he saw her looking at a bunch of flowers in a shop. He was about to approach her when he heard someone speak.

"Have you found anything you like yet?" a man with raven hair, he knew too well, suddenly walked towards Lucy and smiled at her. Lucy turned and smiled back at him "I'm sorry I haven't yet..." she chuckled.

Smiling, the raven head laughed a bit before patting her head "It's ok; just take your time..." Sting's suddenly had a burning sensation on his chest, it almost felt like his chest was about to burst into flame or more_ he_ was about to burst into flames.

Wanting to know more about the guy, and what they we're doing, Sting decided to follow them.

He watched as the couple went through each shop. Every time the raven haired guy touched Lucy the young prince would almost break something or was even tempted to throw something at the dark haired man, but alas! He just can't especially when he was hiding away from them.

By the end of the day he watched as the raven-head led Lucy back to her estate, from a distant he saw the raven head guide the young princess down the carriage.

He watched them both attentively, that is until he saw them stop right above the stairs towards the entrance, he saw them talk for awhile, Lucy laughed a bit until both of them stopped at the same time.

Sting's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the raven-head lean a little and kissed the young princess' forehead, not able to take it anymore, Sting quickly ran away in blind rage.

Stomping across the streets of Celestial country, Sting gritted his teeth not the slightest pleased with what he saw.

"Hey, have you heard about Lucy-sama?" Sting's paced slowed down when he heard some people talk nearby.

"You mean about her and that person from the Fairy country?"

"Yeah, that..."

"What about that?"

"I heard those we're going on a date awhile ago..."

"Nani?!"

"Mmh. They visited my shop awhile ago, I heard they we're looking for some kind of ring or jewels, I don't know..."

"A ring?! Then does that mean their planning on getting married!?"

"Hn. Dunno..."

Upon hearing this, Sting's anger only increased, with blind rage he spotted the carriage nearby and stomped towards it.

Natsu immediately approached him with a worried look "My lord, where have you been? We were so wo-"

"Let's go." Sting suddenly growled.

"Wha-"Turning, Sting glared at her before pulling her in "I said let's go!" he yelled.

* * *

Arriving at the castle, Sting Immediately ran to his room and threw everything in his way out of anger.

Broken glasses and vases were scattered on the floor, curtain and any types of cloth were shredded or knocked over, the only thing that seemed in piece were the yellow roses that were thrown on the floor.

Sting collapse on his chair, his face buried in his hands while his hair shadowed almost half of his face. Nothing was in his mind right now except pure anger towards the raven head guy.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door to his room open "Leave me alone." Was all he said.

He heard footsteps before he felt something warm touch his shoulder, raising his head he saw Natsu looking at him with a worried but sad look "My lord..." she muttered.

Brushing her off, Sting stood up and walked pass her "Didn't I say to leave me alone..." he glared down at her before walking over to the window.

Natsu stayed silent before she started picking up the broken glasses and pieces on the floor "You'll injure yourself if you use your bare hands like that..." she suddenly heard Sting mutter.

Natsu only smiled before replying "You will injure your foot if you walk around with these broken glasses on the floor..."

Sting turned to her, his face slightly relaxed than from before; walking over to her, the young prince looked at her with a serious look.

Natsu stood up, knowing that the Prince wanted something, leaning a bit Sting whispered in her ears "...make sure the Fairy country is greatly stirred."

Pulling away Sting looked at Natsu, who simply just bowed before leaving.

* * *

That night screams and cries filled the night sky of Fairy kingdom, Sabertooth soldiers didn't show a single mercy and slaughtered every person in the kingdom. They threw spears and torches around the kingdom.

Houses and building burned to the ground, while back at the castle in Sabertooth. Sting did nothing and just watched from his window at glowing light at the distant in his throne room.

Gritting his teeth he tried to get rid of the unknown feeling in his chest _'it's his fault...'_ he thought before turning away from the scene _'It's his fault not mine!'_ he thought again in anger.

Walking over to his door he slammed it open before leaving, he marched across the hallways not a single bit pleased about the growing feeling in his chest.

"It wasn't my fault...!" he muttered

* * *

The following day Natsu opened the doors to the royal garden and placed a tray of snack on the Prince's table. She smiled a bit before pouring a cup of tea.

Sting gave her a nod and sniffed his teacup, letting in the sweet aroma. He smirked and slightly laughed.

* * *

"**Ah, it's snack time"**

* * *

Sting took a bite from his snack and smiled.

* * *

The destruction of the Fairy kingdom was not taken very well by the Celestial kingdom. Lucy was angered and desperate when she found the raven head's lifeless body. For days she cried over his death refusing to even acknowledge it.

Taking a few blue roses from the shop they once bought, she visited the raven head's grave, where she laid the flowers right in front of his tomb, saying her prayers she turned to leave when she heard someone speak

"I see you're also a victim of the prince of Sabertooth..." Turning, the young princess saw a girl with scarlet hair standing beside a far distant tree.

"Prince of Sabertooth...?" she said questionably. Walking forward the Scarlet haired girl bowed a bit before introducing herself "My name is Erza Scarlet, former citizen of the Sabertooth country..."

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard that familiar name "Didn't you disappear a few days ago?"

Erza nodded but Lucy can clearly see the sadness in her eyes "Indeed, I have but I did not come here to talk about that..." walking forward. Lucy watched as Erza placed a blue rose in the grave before saying her prayers.

"Then what did you come here for?" she asked.

Standing up Erza looked directly at the princess eyes before stating her purpose "I want you to help me start a rebellion against the Sabertooth country"

Lucy gaped at the foolish yet courageous scarlet haired girl in front of her "W-why would you start the rebellion against them, didn't you see what they did to the Fairy country, to Gray!? If we dare act against that country they will have our heads for this!" Lucy yelled not even minding if she raised her voice.

"I don't care! That selfish prince took enough lives already! He already took my friend's life away he even took your prince's life! If you're just going to sulk around here and let him terrorize you then you're no different than a coward!" she grabbed Lucy by her collar and pulled her close until the princess can feel the hot breath filled with anger.

"I would rather fight for freedom than fight for a kingdom filled with lies!"

Lucy eyes widened, it finally dawned to her what she really must do. Letting go of the princess, Erza watched as she sank to her knees, her hair shadowing her eyes.

The scarlet knight turned to leave only to stop when she heard the princess speak "When shall the revolution start?"

* * *

A rebellion has started the next day, angered villagers and soldiers marched through the streets of Sabertooth.

Leading them was a scarlet knight adorned with silver armour and right next to her was the princess of Celestial kingdom herself.

As the army marched through the streets Erza raised her sword and signalled everyone to attack.

"FOR FREEDOM!"

* * *

The walls of the kingdom were torn down and as Erza approached the gigantic castle, she caught sight of a figure near the window looking at her with a determined look.

She watched the figure for awhile before it slowly disappeared, leaving the knight to wonder why it gave her such look similar to the prince.

* * *

Inside the castle the prince watched from the window of his throne room as the rebellion took place. He watched as his men slowly retreated and as all his servants escaped

Sting stayed silent as he heard all his servants and soldiers to retreat.

"This is for the best..." he muttered.

Sting walked over to his throne and stood there. He listened to the breaking of glass before the doors to his throne room burst open and the red knight stood there with visible rage and triumph on her face.

Erza ran over towards the prince and aimed her sword right near his throat "Surrender peacefully and we won't hurt you..." the rest if her sentence slowly vanished as she looked through the prince's eyes.

For some reason they seem different. His eyes was filled with determination and something else that she never though he could ever have...sadness?

As the red knight looked at the fallen prince, the rest of the soldiers took hold of him and pushed him to his knees.

The prince looked down, his face looking at the floor. For a moment the red knight hesitated but her eyes slightly wide when the the blonde prince suddenly looked at her on with a disgusted face.

* * *

"**You Insolent fool!"**

* * *

As the soldiers shoved the prince inside his cell, the red knight ordered them to leave.

Turning back to the prince, she stared at him.

"…"

Sting remained unfazed by the red knight's gaze, he smirked before looking at her with a face of disdain "My, a knight cloaked in red, as if she herself has been stained by blood…"

Erza's eyes widened.

* * *

"It has finally been decreed. The prince shall be executed tomorrow at three" Sting listened carefully to the soldiers talking behind his cell _'So, it has been decided…'_

He thought as he watched the blue skies through his window. The young prince clutched the locket around his neck before he opened it to reveal a small picture of his beloved friend.

'_My lord, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I shall pledge my life and loyalty only to you'_

"Someday, I hope we can meet again…" a single tear suddenly fell from his eyes and it landed directly on the small picture he was holding.

* * *

Finally the time has come; the prince was brought out of his cell and led to the central of his country where the guillotine awaits him.

They placed his head in the guillotine, and stepped aside. The prince did nothing and watched the sky above him.

A small smile suddenly crossed his lips as his eyes landed on a familiar figure within the crowd.

He listened to the bells that rung. The crowd watched as the executioner took hold of the lever, and pulled.

Not a single sound reached the prince's ear.

* * *

"**Ah, it's snack time"**

* * *

**Snap!**

Erza looked down at her feet to see she has stepped on a gold locket. She picked it up and saw a broken picture of the prince.

Clutching it in her armoured hand, she glanced across the crowd. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw a transparent figure of the prince standing beside a hooded person. She watched the dead prince suddenly wrapped his arms around the figure and gave her a comforting hug.

'_I know someday we will meet again…'_

Erza blinked and looked once again, but there was no one there except for the hooded person holding a glass bottle. Her hands suddenly fisted on her side before walking away from the large crowd.

Erza carried her feet all the way to where he friend, Jellal Fernandez, was buried and stood in front of his grave.

A small but sad smile suddenly crossed her face; she crouched down and tied the locket around the cross where Jellal's name was engraved.

"I understand now…" she said and let tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

News about the prince's death quickly spread like wild fire. And as time passed no generation could ever forget about the prince or his cruelty, and if ever you asked someone who has heard of his story all will take of him this way:

"**Ah, he was truly a prince of evil"**

* * *

**Omake: **

**Behind the scene-lunch with who?  
**

**F.E (Four eyes): Well! that's wrap people great work!**

**Scarlet: thank you for your hard work guys!**

**knight: *Nods while eating a pocky*  
**

**Gray: Hey Hot head!**

**Natsu: hah! what ya' want, Snowflake!**

**Gray: I'm heading over to grab some lunch. wanna come?**

**Natsu: *Brightens* I wanna~ but your paying!**

**Sting: *growls and grabs Natsu* Natsu-san~ I'm hungry!  
**

**Gray: *Grabs Sting and glares at him* Oi, oi, what do you think your doing?**

**Sting: *Glares* Hah!?**

**F.E: ara ara~ here they go again~  
**

**Scarlet: seriously!? every time!**

**Knight: *Walks over to natsu and offers a candy* natsu-chan! want some?  
**

**natsu: Thank, knight! *Eats candy***

**Knight: Kawaii~**

**Gray: Who told you to just grab her like that? (Note: natsu's still a girl here)**

**Sting: and who told you to just invite her like that?**

**Gray: I'm much closer to her than you *Growls***

**Sting: She's my sister! *Growls***

**Gray: That's just a role!**

**Sting: STILL! we're much closer than you think we are!**

**Gray and Sting: *Glares at each other***

***Round one! Fight!***

**Scarlet: *covers ears* So annoying...**

**F.E: Ne~ ne~ Natsu-san! wanna join us?**

***fighting noises at the background***

**Gray and Sting: NATSU! WHICH ONE OF US WOULD YOU PREFER TO SPEND LUNCH WITH!?**

**Natsu: *Tuns to them with a sandwich in her mouth* sorry what was that? *sees Natsu eating with the authors***

**Gray and Sting: (in their minds) damn you, Natsu!**

***Round one! Double K.O!***

* * *

**Explanation: (omake? dunno...)**

**Natsu: Ne, F.E?**

**F.E: hmmm?**

**Natsu: I noticed in this last part, where Erza visits Jellal's grave, why did she say that line?**

**F.E: oh, that part...*Smirks and adjust glasses*..you see Natsu, in that part she is somehow saying that she is somehow regretting her actions. Erza knew who the real prince was so she somehow realizes that because of her actions she sees herself almost turning like the cruel prince but in the end she realizes that some lives have to be sacrifice to gain true freedom. it was for the best.  
**

**Natsu: I don't really get it...  
**

**Scarlet; leave it like hat Natsu, F.E here just likes to put on dramas at the end...**

**F.E: It's not a drama! it's a tragedy!**

**Scarlet: here we go again, the infamous Drama-is-art speech...*covers Natsu's ears*  
**

**F.E: rambles on her speech***

**Knight: review guys! bye bye!**


End file.
